Red Queen
by WolfxSoul
Summary: She was known as a pirate woman with a terrible temper and terrifying strength to match. There is only one man she hasn't punched as he was her commander and someone she was slowly developing feelings for. Not like she would admit it though. Join Ace and Rosso as they get stuck in situations that only make the bond between them stronger. Drabble set with AcexOC
1. Fire Red

He had met her under the strangest of circumstances.

He had finally reached an island after sailing for a couple of days. He looked like he was going to pass out and found his way to the nearest bar. There, he ordered so much food that he took up three tables.

Due to his narcoleptic tendencies, he fell asleep while eating. People stared at him strangely. He woke up suddenly when a waitress brought him more food. She winked at him before being pushed aside by a figure dressed in all red. The blonde waitress let out a gruff noise as she fell to the floor, only for the back of her shirt to be grabbed. He could see that this figure was a woman. Her curvy figure and rather large bosom gave her way, even though he was staring at her back. Long crimson hair fell down in silk sheets as the woman hoisted the waitress up and onto her feet. She must have mumbled something before walking away. This wasn't the end of it though. When the waitress was pushed, the drinks in her arms splashed over a rugged individual who voiced his displeasure.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He grabbed the blonde, not knowing it wasn't her fault. The fragile girl whimpered as the bulky man gripped her arm tightly. The woman in red turned back to them and the air fell still.

"Let her go." The man looked at her before grinning. The woman's eyes widened and a vein could be seen popping out against her pale skin. She ground her teeth as she screamed her commanded once more, lifting the man up over her head and throwing him out of the bar. Shock was clearly displayed on everyone's face as the woman tired to simmer down. The man's partners tried grabbing her and that's when he decided to intervene.

"Now, now. Two against one isn't right," he looked at them from underneth his orange hat, a grin splashed acrossed his face. "Especially a woman." But his words when unheard as the woman tossed both men out of the bar. She then turned to him and got in his face.

"Just shut your mouth and stay out of someone else's business!" She fumed as she stomped out of the bar.

He saw her one more time before he left the island.

He had heard ruckus and saw a group of people surrounding something. A grunt was heard and something splattering against the ground. He pushed his way through the crowd to see the woman from before, laying on her side with a small pool of blood that was hardly distinguishable from her red clothing. The men from before, plus more, were ganged against her. Kicking and punching her. She didn't move as they laughed at her.

Where had all her strength from yesterday gone?

He finally decided that he would finally have some fun.

"So that's your style, beating up on a poor girl? Pretty lame if you ask me." He stated, walking forward, hand on his head, holding his hat down. The men looked at him, frowns etched on their faces. They charged at him, only to be burned, literally.

"Come on, is that all you got?" He asked as he shook the flames from his fist. They all backed away in fear.

"It's Fire Fist Ace!" Someone cried and the area was soon cleared of people. Ace sighed as he rolled his shoulders. Looking down at the woman, he found a small black cat make it's way towards her. It placed a paw on her face and she finally looked up. It was small, but a sad smile reached her bloody lips.

"Glad you are alright," she said, petting the feline. Getting up, she gave a dry cough before clutching the side of her torso, where a slash was evident.

"Bit off more than you could chew huh?" He asked her. She glared at him with wine colored eyes and spit out some blood.

"What did I say? Stay out of other people's business!" He frowned.

"If I didn't get into your 'business' you would never be able to conduct business again!"

"What do you know, flame head?"

"Flame head? Looks who's talking? I've seen people loose their temper, but you don't even have one!"

They continued to share a heated battle of words until Ace suddenly fell on her. A foreign blush rose to her face as she yelled at him. Going silent, she found he had fallen asleep.

Who the hell falls asleep in the middle of a fight? She thought.

Next thing he knew, Ace woke up in a room. At first, he couldn't remember what happened but then the sight of the red woman with her long coat off brought his memory back. She sat in a chair, petting the black cat from before. Ace was rather surprised at how few bruises she had. He startled her when he asked what he was doing in the room.

"You bone head! You just went up and fell asleep in the middle of our fight! Besides, you... saved me," she looked away, whispering the last part. A grin appeared on his face as he sat cross legged, resting his elbow on his knee.

"Yeah, and how are you going to make it up to me?" He asked. She must have thought he hinted to something bad because the next thing he knew, a dresser was thrown at him. Escaping through a window, he yelled back that she owed him.

He never would have thought that a month from then, a woman in red would appear on the Moby Dick.

"I'm going to place you under... Ace! Wake up!" Ace was surprised to see her, and she him.

"It's you!" They cried in unison. Then they were stuck together.

"Guess we haven't been introduced. Name's Ace," he grinned at her. She glared at him from the corner of her eye.

"Rosso and Sebastian." He then saw the black cat pop out of a pocket in her coat. The cat seemed to glare at him with his crimson eyes before returning to his warm home. Ace sighed, knowing that he was in for an adventure with this woman.

And thus was the beginning of the peculiar relationship between Fire Fist Ace and the Red Queen, Rosso.

* * *

So this actually spawned from a dream I had. My best friend and I were in a house that we rented together and we were closing all the windows for the night. I was upstairs and all these people started to show up and I kept yelling for my friend. Then when we look down over the railing we find it magically turned into a bar. When we fell down, our clothes changed to pirate clothes and someone was talking about the Grand Line and One Piece. It was weird but awesome too. So I based the character off of me in my dream.

So what this is like drabbles or whatever of fun/funny and stuff that happens to Ace and his new companion. I'm doing this cuz I like Ace but I don't think my other one piece story pairing with him would work so I made someone else who is similar but different.

I also thought Red Queen worked better for this story than the other one so that's why they are changed... yeah

Review comment and stuff to tell me things you might want to see, like Ace and Rosso getting stuck in a really small space together or something funny


	2. Don't Start Fights

Don't Start Fights

It was simple.

Go into town and bring back supplies to the boat.

Simple.

It would be if she didn't have a stupid, narcoleptic partner/commander.

Rosso groan in irritation at her new found job, babysitting. Ace had left her to do the shopping while he probably went to get food. She couldn't believe her stroke of bad luck when Whitebeard sent the two of them together. She already hated the fact she had to sit on the one-man craft, clinging for her life. They said they would make something else so she could sit more comfortable, but this would have to do for now.

Murmurs were heard as she directed her attention to the fruit salesman. He looked away from fear. Her red eyes had that effect on people. Then she heard a clamor of noise heading her way. Turning, she was met with the sight of a group of men running. They sprinted passed her and she was left dazed.

"Come on! I just want to fight!" She heard a familiar, annoying voice. She turned to glare as Ace came around. That tick in the back of her mind that set off her temper caused her to lift up the nearest, heavy thing and throw it at him. He was lucky it was a wooden wagon that he burned through which his devil fruit powers. "Hey what's that for?" She appeared before him with a darkened face and her red orbs burning.

"Don't start fights you idiot!" As much as Ace wanted to fight her and test her strength, when she brandished the closest non-flammable object that could crush him, he tried to calm her down.

Boy, if this happened every time... he was in for a treat.


	3. Temper Temper

Temper Temper

Ace and Rosso were forced into the forest that was on the island after Rosso's rampage left the market place in ruins.

He had started a fire for the night had come around. He stared at the woman from acrossed the flames. Sure she was beautiful, especially with the light from the flames illuminating her face, but her temper was something less desirable.

"Damn, with that temper of yours, I would be surprised if any town we go to will be saved from your wrath." She glared at him and punched the ground beside her.

"Shut the hell up!"

"And what guy wants to deal with that?"

"Argh!" Ace ducked the flying fallen tree with a grin on his face. He held his hand on his hat and looked at her.

"Since you ruined my fun, how about a fight?" She stared at him for a moment before sitting down.

"No." He blinked at her in amazement. He thought she would jump at the chance to pound his face in.

"Why not?" She leaned back and looked at the sky.

"I don't like violence." This receive a laugh from the commander as another tree was sent his way. She was flushed with embarrassment as she sat with her back to him and the fire.

"What kind of pirate doesn't like to fight?"

"This one," she whispered.


	4. I've got your back

__I've got your back...bro

_How did this happen?_ Rosso thought angrily as she punched another thug, sending him flying into a building. She hated fighting, but ever since she had been paired with Ace, she had been fighting like she did when she was younger. Which wasn't a good thing. Ace never backed down and would even look for fights, giving her a painful reminder of someone she didn't like to think about.

But backing up, she found herself back to back with the narcoleptic, pyro.

"Having fun?" he asked her with that ever lasting grin on his face.

"Fun? Fun!?" She screamed as she turned to punch him, only to clock some poor guy in the face. Ace had ducked under to take care of someone who was trying to attack his partner. It didn't matter how much she yelled at him, they both knew they would always have each others backs.


	5. Pops

Pops

Upon arriving back on the Moby Dick, Rosso found herself alone. They had gotten back before most of the others who were on missions. Staring out at the ocean, she thought about how her family was doing, more importantly her younger brother. He, although he was younger, was her support throughout the years she had struggled to deal with her strength. When she would break her bones from the stress her strength had on her body, he was the only one there.

She was always worried about him, although she knew he was better off that her.

Her thoughts were broken by the source of another voice.

"Hey newbie!" She turned, slightly irked by the nickname. It was a tall with a mess of blonde hair that looked like a pineapple and the Whitebeard symbol on his chest. "Pops wants to see you."

At first, she didn't respond but then she moved to the direction given to her to find Whitebeard's room. When she got to the room, she knocked and heard a gruff 'Come in.'

"Ah, my newest daughter. Mind doing me a favor? Could you sneak down and get me a barrel of sake. Those nurses are gone for a little bit but they wont let me drink."

"Yeah, sure." He grinned at her as she left. She found her way to where they keep the barrels and hoisted it up on her shoulder. She was familiar with the symbol on the barrel since she was used to care the barrels of booze at her parents bar.

Upon reaching Whitebeard's door and reaching to open, she was stopped by a woman wearing a pink nurses outfit.

"What do you think you are doing?" Rosso stared at her for a moment before setting the barrel. Picking the woman up by the back of her dress, she put her in the nearest room and put the barrel in front of the door. The nurse screams that were muffled by the thick wooden door. Finding a chair, Rosso substituted the chair for the barrel. She then made her way to give Whitebeard his sake. Upon placing the barrel in front of the large man, a unique laugh echoed throughout the room.

"I am rather curious about your strength," Whitebeard said. Rosso sat down with her elbows on her knees.

"I don't know what I can tell you." For a moment in her life, she felt bashful. "I guess I was just born with it."

"That's very interesting. Something I've never heard of." She rubbed the back of her neck as she watched him drink.

"Yeah, I remember way back when I was a kid, I got so angry at my sister. I ended up picking up a full barrel and I tried to throw it at her, but I ended up breaking a couple bones." He laughed and for some reason, Rosso felt comfort. She felt better around him than her own father. They even talked more that her and her father had all the years she lived with her parents.

They spent some time talking before the nurse she locked up, came in and yelled at her to leave. The blonde man from before was standing outside the door.

"You locked the nurse in the broom closet?" He asked only to receive a shrug. Rosso then continued on her way to the deck, the man following her. "Guess I never introduced myself, I'm Marco, the first commander."

"Rosso."

"That's an interesting name, what does it mean?" She paused, seeing a familiar face of Ace, who had fallen asleep in the middle of the deck.

"Red," was all she said as she walked away.

Marco watched in amusement as she nudged/kicked Ace in the side to wake him up.

They sure are an interesting pair.


	6. Wet Clothes

Wet Clothes

Rosso didn't know much about devil fruit, but one thing did stick in her mind.

They can't swim.

So when Ace fell asleep while sitting on the ships railing, talking to her, she could only watch in horror as he fell backwards. Not being able to catch him in time, she drove after him without thinking. She didn't care much for swimming, but in her eyes, the memory of her brother almost drowning played in her mind.

In a panic, she swam as fast as she could to catch Ace. Resurfacing quickly, she positioned him on her back so she could climb up the ship's side. The incident had caught the attention of the other crew members. Luckily, Ace was awake and she patted his back to rid his lungs of any water.

"Idiot," she mumbled. Standing up, she rung out her coat and hair before picking her hat up. She then walked away to her room, not waiting for any response from Ace.

She hated wearing wet clothes.


	7. Scars

Scars

Ace thought it was the right thing to do. To go to Rosso's room and say thanks for saving me. He never expected to walking in while she was changing. He got a clear view of her bare figure, only red, lacy underwear. Something dripped onto his lip and he realized he had gotten a nose bleed. He also saw something that seemed out of place.

Scars.

On her back and some on her stomach.

At first, she didn't compute that she was naked and Ace was staring at her. A chair flew through the air and smashed against the wall behind him.

"Sorry, thanks." Ace yelled quickly as he shut the door. He couldn't stop the grin from crossing his face, but it disappeared when he thought about the scars.

Later that night, he saw her in a red long sleeve shirt and red pajama pants, staring out at the ocean. He stood beside her, and neither of them talked.

"Don't do that again." Rosso finally spoke.

"Yeah, I'll knock-"

"No, idiot. Fall asleep on the railing and falling into the ocean. If you need CPR next time, I'm gonna leave you so someone else can deal with you." He blinked at her before smirking and a twinkle in his eye.

"So I can walk in while you are changing?"

"No!"


	8. The Protector

Rosso hated it when the big picked on the weak. She made it her duty to protect anyone.

So when a young girl was being assaulted by pirates in the town her and Ace stopped in, she had to step in.

Being by herself, they thought it would be an easy fight, but she soon took out a couple of the guys. The girl started to sob.

"Stop fighting!" Suddenly, her body froze. Those words were the only command she could not disobey.

Lowering her fists, and she stared at the ground. A fist found its way to her jaw. Swaying slightly, she stood her ground. This confused the pirates who stared at her strangely. Soon she was kicked to the ground. A few kicks to the side before it stopped. A couple of screams and she rose to a sitting position. The sobs of the girl echoed in her head.

"Stop fighting!"

"Hey!" she heard. Looking up, one eye shaded by her hat, she saw Ace glaring at her. "What the hell is with you?" It was if he was insulted that she didn't fight. The girl sobbed louder, repeating the same thing over and over again. I'm sorry.

Rosso stood up, the soreness in her ribs causing her to wince. Walking over to the brunette, she placed a hand on her head.

"Go home kid." The girl nodded and ran away. She watched as the girl disappeared before wiping the blood from her lip. Turning, she was stopped by Ace.

"Rosso," he growled. She didn't respond, a distance looking in her eye. Normally, she had a rather high tolerance for pain. She had been stabbed in the leg once, and took down the whole crew in a rage. But somehow, the reopening of the scars hurt a bit more than the first time. Plus, she was tired. She fell slightly forward, her head hitting Ace's shoulder. He was surprised but noticed the blood drip onto the ground.

Damn it! Ace just didn't get women sometimes.

* * *

So these might not come out as frequent cuz school has started again... yeah not fun. go to college... it sucks


	9. Reasons

After getting Rosso back to the Moby Dick, Ace was questioned by Marco. He didn't have the answers he was looking for.

Once he could, Ace went to Rosso's room, knocking before receiving a 'Come in'.

"How are you feeling?" He asked while pulling a chair beside her bed.

"Fine. I have a rather high tolerance of pain." An uncomfortable silenced ensued. "I suppose you wanted to know why I didn't fight." He nodded, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. She set her head on the headboard and took a deep breath.

"When I was younger, I would always get into fights. I would fight because I was mad, or because I just wanted to. I would even get people who would seek me out to fight. One day though, I fought and beat some pirates. My brother had seen me fight. He was the only person I would never fight in front of. I hated knowing that he had seen me. He told me to 'Stop fighting'. From that day, I refused to fight. It was hard at first, but I would always think of my brother. I would take the beatings from those who wanted to fight me, that's were the scars came from. Eventually, nobody wanted to fight me. When I turned seventeen, I got in a fight with my parents, who noticed my choice in better habits, and wanted me to marry some guy. I lost my temper, and punched my dad and the guy. After that, I ran away. I relapsed and my temper would cause fights. That girl reminded me of my brother." Ace was surprised and almost felt ashamed for being mad at her. She looked at him and raised a brow. "Don't make that face," she pinched and pulled his cheek out. "Or I'll punch you." There was a silence before they both started laughing.


	10. Red

Red

Stuck on a boat together, he glanced at his partner. She had taken off her long red jacket, showing off her pale, bare arms and shoulders. The corset like top accentuated her already large bosom and her red straight legged pants hung on her hips with a red belt. Her long red hair was being played with by the wind and it whipped up by her red eyes. She pushed her fancy red hat with it's red feathers, up to look at the sky.

"Hey," he said. She turned her face towards him in a glare. She was probably still mad at him for starting that fight.

"What?"

"What's with all the red?" She turned to him with a strange look.

"What?"

"Why do you wear all that red?" She sunk back into her seat and looked off in the distance. He could have sworn a pained expression flashed acrossed her face.

"When I was younger... I hated my hair and eyes. They were... nothing like anyone else. Sure my dad had them, but nobody else in my town did. Also my older sister had been blessed with beautiful strawberry blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She would always receive all the attention and well, little old me was ignored. Nobody would compliment me on my hair or how beautiful my eyes were." She growled in frustration as she rubbed her eyes. Ace took his familiar spot with his head on her lap, waiting for her to continue. "One day though, a boy came to our island. I remember he had just started his own crew and they were in my family's bar. Obviously everyone was hitting on my sister and nobody looked at me. But when I was looking out at the ocean that day, that boy came up to me. I remember him asking why I looked so sad. I didn't tell him at first but then I let it slip that I hated the color red. He just smiled at me and said, 'Well I like it. Red is the color of fire. I think red suits you.' I was so surprised to hear someone liked my red hair."

"Sounds like a smart guy. Red does suit you." She tensed as he closed his eyes. When she finally heard his soft breaths, signaling he was asleep, she chuckled to herself.

She wouldn't tell him.

She wouldn't tell him that she hadn't told him the whole truth. She was okay with her red hair, but when he said he liked it... she would started to wear red every day, in hopes that he would compliment her more. When his crew left, she felt sad. It was the first time she felt like crying.

The only person, other than her little brother, who complimented her, was gone. She realized she fell in love with someone she only met once. But from that day on, she wore red, hoping that he would find her out of the crowds of people.

"What an idiot. I can't believe I fell for him back then... and now."


	11. First Kiss

First Kiss

The first time he kissed her, she punched him.

Not because she was mad at him for stealing her first kiss... but because she was scared.

Rosso had never been sure that what the feelings she felt for him were. When she met him all those years ago, she assumed it was just an infatuation because he was the first person to compliment her.

But now she wasn't sure what it was.

It was hard enough to read Ace.

She had no idea if he really felt that way or if it was a mistake.

She went to the only person on the ship that she thought that she could talk to about these things.

Not Marco, he would tease her.

Thatch was completely out of the question.

So she went to Pops. When she told him, the best she could, about what happened (not mentioning names) he laughed.

"Ah, young love." She was confused. "Just follow what your heart says. Be happy my daughter."

Didn't help the poor girl figure out what she felt.


	12. Love

Love

Ace wasn't scared of anything.

Fire Fist Ace, never backed down.

He was determined.

So he did the one thing in the world he was afraid of.

"Be my girl."

Asking Rosso such a thing seemed like a death wish.

She stared at him with wide eyes. Sighing, she ran her hand through her hair. That action caused Ace to panic on the inside.

"You're an idiot." At first he felt devastated, but then a bright blush appeared on her face. "I've been waiting for two years for you to say that." He blinked in confusion when she said this. She clenched her fist and looked down. That's when he remembered.

She was the young girl he met on that island a few years back. He was amazed he could forget her. There were only a few people with bright red hair in the world and red eyes. A grin crossed his lips as he brought her close. She lit up with cherry blush when she felt her chest collide with his bare one.

They shared a kiss and many more.


End file.
